Love Can Get US Through Anything
by mcwalterk
Summary: C/O with Days of our lives Belle and Philip pairing
1. Chapter 1

Pairing Nathan and Brooke & Philip and Belle from days.

A/N This is a new story that I wanted to write. If you watch Days or our lives. You will follow this story just fine.

Prologue  
Background info on Nathan and Brooke.  
Brooke and Nathan are high school sweethearts. They've been together since the start of thier junior year of high school. After graduating high school. Nathan enlisted in the Marines. Brooke didn't like that he signed up. But she supported him. She thought it was brave of him to enlist. She knew he could do anything he wanted to do. When he put his mind to something. Nathan and Brooke married right after high school. They have been married for 9 months now. And still more in love with each other. But their world came crashing down when Nathan had orders to go fight in the war. Brooke couldn't believe they were going to be torn apart. Brooke was scared what she would do if anything were to happen to him. The goodbye and the air-base when Nathan left was emotional. There were alot of tears that flowed that day. Brooke wouldn't let him go. She completely broke down. Nathan assured her he would be back. And that her love for him would get him threw anything. He told her to stay strong for him. They shared an intense kiss at the base. It took Jake and Lucas both to hold her back. So Nathan could leave. After Nathan left Brooke became very depressed. She was separated from the love of her life. She felt like she was just a shell. She didn't want to face reality. Where Nathan wasn't in her life. She felt like without Nathan in her life was worth living for. That was until she found out she was pregnant. When she found out she was carrying Nathan's child inside of her. She knew how much love she felt for the child growing inside of her. She was still worried about Nathan alot. But she knew Nathan would want her to take care of herself and their child. And that is what she was going to do. She told Nathan she was pregnant when she finally got to talk to him. And he was beyond thrilled about it. He promised he would be there when their child was born. Nothing would keep him from that. That was before he was taken hostage. But Brooke doesn't know he is MIA yet.

Belle and Phili background  
A/N If you watch days you will know what I am talking about. Everything that has happened on the show. Has happened so far in this story. Belle married Philip when she was still in love with Shawn. But she was going to honor her vows to Philip. Philip left so Belle didn't get the chance. To tell him she wanted a divorce. Because she was still in love with Shawn. Shawn had convinced Belle to write to Philip. Telling him she wanted a divorce. So she could be with Shawn. Belle still doesn't know Philip is MIA yet.

A/N That is the end of the prologue. If you are interested in it.

Hope you like it

Kari


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 1  
Setting takes pace while Nathan and Philip are being held hostage. Both Nathan and Philip were taken hostage. Not knowing each other. But they were eventually have alot in common. When both Nathan and Philip were conscious of their surroundings. They were surprised to find someone else was there. Both were scared that they would never see their loved ones again. Nathan was scared of how Brooke would take it. When she found out he was missing. And knew she would be finding out soon. And he is also worried about his child. He doesn't know weather he is having a son or a daughter. But beyond thrilled that he was going to be a father. He smiled at that thought. Seeing his wife and child is what will get him threw this whole ordeal.

Philip is thinking the same thing Nathan was at that point. Knowing Belle loved him. And the future they would have together. Not knowing Belle was still in love with Shawn. He still thinks Belle loves him and only him. And Shawn couldn't come between them. Both Nathan and Philip looked down at their rings on their left hand. Both twisted the rings on their fingers. Both Nathan and Philip were lost in their own thoughts. They both forgot that someone else was there.

Nathan was the first to speak.  
N-"Hi I'm Nathan Scott."  
P-"Philip Keriakis."  
N-"It's nice to meet you Philip."  
P-"You too Nathan. You married?"  
N-" Yeah." He said with a smile . You?"  
P-"Yeah just got married in January. But I had to leave the day after we were married."  
N-"That sucks. Brooke and I have been married for 9 months now. We got married right after we graduated high school. And now we are expecting our first baby."  
P-"That is great congratulations."  
N-"Thanks I promised Brooke I would be there. When our child is born. And I don't plan on breaking that promise."  
P-"How did you meet your wife?"

Nathan smiled .  
N-"Brooke and I have known each other since we were kids. We were friends but wouldn't say we were friend friends. And I say the word friends loosely. But after our sophomore year of high school. That changed between us. We started the year off with different people. Brooke started dating my half-brother Lucas. And I started the year off dating Brooke's best friend Peyton. But things weren't working out between Peyton and I and she dumped me. After Peyton I started hanging out with Lucas's best friend Haley. It started as a way to get to him. Lucas and I didn't like each other that much. Which is another long story. But I grew to love Haley. I loved her so much I ended up marrying her. When we were only 17. Thought love could get us threw anything. But I was wrong it's trust and honesty. is what keep a marriage strong. Haley left me for another man. I won't say that Haley didn't break my heart. Because she did. We ended up getting divorced. Then while I was going threw a downward spiral. The most amazing thing happended. One night before our junior year of high school. When my life changed completely. That is the day Brooke popped up at my house unnannouce I might add. I was not expecting her. And up until that point. I was an angry, better, pissed off man. But Brooke was her old bubbly self. Told me it was time to grow up and be a man. She made me laugh again. She pulled me out of the hole I dug myself in. Our relationship after that was really great friends. We became best friends actually. She didn't put up with any of my #. When I was being an ass. She would tell me. And Brooke who is alot shorter and tinner then me. Wasn't afraid to get into my face. I remember I pissed her off one day. I don't know what we were fighting about. We could just get under each others skin. That is when I knew Brooke and I were more alike than either of us imagined. Our mutual friends kept telling us. That the way we fought with each other. Was like two passionate lovers. But we never saw it that way. That was before we had a major blow out with each other. And I mean major we called each other every name in the book. After that I don't remember quite what I said to her. But the next thing I know she walked until she was standing right in front of me. With a fire in her eyes I've never seen before. The next thing I knew her hand was up. And she slapped me so hard. It almost knocked me over. My first impulse was to slap her back. If she were a guy I would have punched her right back. Then another feeling came over me. Even I couldn't see what would happen next." Nathan paused thinking about that day. And smiled then looked down at his ring.

Nathan was so lost in thought he didn't remember he was saying anything.  
P-"What happened?" Nathan turned back to Philip.  
N-"Sorry about that. I space out thinking about Brooke."  
P-"I know the feel the same way about Belle."  
N-"I'm sorry I've been incredibly rude. I've been going on and on about me. Not asking how you are feeling right now."  
P-"Nathan it's ok. We will have time to talk about me. But I'm interesting in your story. So keep going. I would like to hear it. So what happened between you and Brooke."  
N-"Well I grabbed her. Wanting to shake her or something. Then without thinking I kissed her. I could feel Brooke tense up right away. But after a while she started kissing me back. But after a few seconds she broke the kiss. And she shoved me hard. When I looked into her eyes. I saw that fire in her eyes once again. And I have to say it turned me on a great deal. I always found Brooke gorgeous. But I became more attracted to her in that moment. Then I ever been before. She asked me what the hell I was think I was doing. I told her I was kissing you. She told me I know that you dumb-ass. But explain to me why you kissed me. I said I felt like it. She said you can't go around kissing girls. Just because you felt like it. I said watch me. So I grabbed her again and kissed her again. She struggled again but I couldn't let her go. So I pulled her closer to me. And deepened the kiss. Her guard finally broke. And she wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave into our first kiss as much as I did. I know it may sound corny. But I swear that I felt the ground shift right under my feet. One thing led to another. We ended up sleeping together. The same day we had our first kiss. But that was how Brooke and I were like. We act in the moment then think later. But that turned into something more. We grew to love each other. All faults and all. Without even knowing it. I fell in love with Brooke hook, line, and sinker. But that was ok with me. It was to my relief that she felt the same way about me and I did about her. At our senior prom I asked Brooke to marry me. Got down on one knee and everything. In front of everyone. She said yes right away. I didn't want to wait that long to marry her. We married a month after we graduated. I enlisted in the marines around that time. Brooke wasn't to happy that i was joining the marines. But she knew it was something I wanted and needed to do for myself. But she supported me all the way. I've never been more happier then I ever been. But when I told her I had to leave to come here. She was brave about it. But I knew she was scared. Not to say I wasn't either. But when I said goodbye to her at the base. It broke my heart. All I wanted to do was hold her. But I knew it was going to be tough. All Brooke did was cling to me. Begging me not to leave her. It broke my heart. Seeing her all scared. So I did the only thing I could think of. I told her I love her always have and always will. And I kissed her. But she wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to leave her like that. But my unit was leaving. It took my brother and my friend Jake to hold her back. So I could leave. Once I got here I missed Brooke more than ever. I didn't talk to her. For about 3 weeks. When I finally did get to talk to her. I could tell how sad a scared she was in her voice. But after talking to her I felt better. It was 2 weeks ago she told me she was pregnant. That frighten me more than being here. I didn't have the best role model. Of how a father should be. But I know I'm to give my child. All the things I never had. I don't know about you Philip. But I'm worried how Brooke is going to take this. Once she finds out I'm missing."

Nathan started pacing back and forth. He turned back to Philip.  
N-"It looks like we are going to be here a while. You learned my while story. I would like to hear about you and your wife." Philip smiled .  
P-"Like you and Brooke. Belle and I have known each other since we were kids. We were friends all our lives. Things didn't change between us until after I came back from basic training. But I was still getting over my first girlfriend Chloe. Chloe and I were two different people. But she fell in love with my nephew Brady." Nathan looked at Philip strange.

Philip smiled when he saw the confused look on Nathan's face.  
P-"It's a complacated story. That involves a whole lot of explaining. But anyway Chloe dumped me and moved on with Brady. So after high school I joined the marines. After my basic training was over. I returned home before anyone knew I was back. I signed up for a dating show. Where I had a choice of picking 3 girls to date. In the end i chose Belle. She broke up with Shawn who was my best friend. But they got back together before the show wrapped. I have always been attracted to Belle. But I kept it to myself for the longest time. Because of Shawn. So I kept my feelings to myself. Alot of stuff happened Shawn and Belle broke up. He left town and didn't call her or tell her that he was ok. Which Belle was devastated. keeping my feelings to myself again for Belle sake. I was there for her as a friend. But while Shawn was gone Belle and I got closer. I finally told her about my feelings about her. Belle was shocked at first. But she was still in love with Shawn. And I told her I wanted to be more than just a friend to her. Or the person she cried to when she was hurting. At the end of summer Shawn came back to town. Engaged to Jan Spears. Who in my opinion is a malipatve bitch. But once Shawn showed up everything changed between us. Shawn and I have been best friends since we were kids. But once Shawn found out about Belle and I. Things changed between us. And belle was stuck in the middle. But she had picked me. But back in November I asked Belle to marry me. And she said yes. Making me the happiest man on earth. But I knew I was going to be called into active duty. So we decided to get married before I left. Then on New Years eve Belle and I got married. In a beautiful ceremony. But it was ruined when Shawn crashed his motorcycle threw the stain-glass window of the church. Almost killing everyone in the process. He was trying to stop the ceremony. But we were married before he crashed into the window. At the hospital when Belle woke up. She wanted to see Shawn. Which crushed me. Because I thought she was having second thought about her and I. Belle asked him why he would do this. Shawn asked Belle if he stopped the wedding. He freaked out when she said no he didn't stop the wedding. After coming home from the hospital. Belle and I came home to find our friends and family there. They surprised us with a small wedding reception. That we never got to. And to make another long story short. That night Shawn came to our apartment on our wedding night I might add. A fight broke out between Shawn and me. Shawn told Belle to choose between him and I. But before she could answer the phone rang. It was my commanding officer. Telling me we were shipping out the next morning. When I got off the phone. I had to tell Belle that I was leaving. She got really scared and she held onto me. Shawn is still pressuring Belle to choose. I told him to back off. But she told Shawn that she picked me. Which made very happy. We haven't even been on our honeymoon. I had to leave. I didn't even say goodbye to Belle the way I should have. I knew it was going to be hard to. So I just left for the base. Belle made it to the base but I was getting ready to board the plane. I told her that I loved her and I will be thinking about her the whole time I was here. She told me she loved me too. And then I left. I talk to her before going on this mission. It was a chance to get back to Belle sooner. But it doesn't look like that is going to happen now."

Nathan sighed and sat down on the cot.  
N-"Philip I can't be cooped up here. I mean I am going to go nuts here. Worried about Brooke."  
P-"I know Nathan but hopefully we won't be here long."  
N-"I hope you are right."

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter

How will Brooke and Belle react when they learn their husbands are missing.

Please keep reading and tell me what you all think.

Thanks.

Kari


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Setting One Tree Hill

Brooke and Nathan's house.

Meanwhile In One Tree Hill. A 4 month pregnant Brooke is busy getting things set up in the nursery. Lucas, Jake and Peyton were all there. Lucas and Jake were putting the crib, changing table put together. While Peyton and Brooke were painting the nursery blue. She just found out the day before that she was having a boy. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan. He will be so excited. Just then the phone rang.  
B-"I'll get it. Maybe it's Nathan." Brooke walked out of the room and get the phone. Brooke answered the phone.  
B-"Hello?"  
Officer-"Is this Brooke Scott?"  
B-"Yes this is she."  
Officer-"Is Nathan Scott your husband?"  
B-"Yeah he is my husband."  
Officer-"I'm sorry to inform you maam but your husband is Missing in Action."  
B-"Oh my god is he alright?"  
Officer-"We don't known maam. He hasn't check in with me yet. It doesn't mean anything has happened to him. But we wanted to let you know."  
B-"So what happens now?"  
Officer-"Right now we have to wait and see."  
B-"Wait and see. That is not good enough. I don't care what you have to do. You find my husband."  
Officer-"Maam calm down. We are going to do everything we can to get him back."  
B-"Officer don't tell me to calm down. My husband is missing. And you expect me to be calm about it."  
Officer-"I'm sorry maam but we wanted to let you know. And just know we are going to do everything in our power to get him back."  
B-"I'm sorry to bite your head off. But I'm worried about Nathan."  
Officer-"I have to go now. But we will get back in touch with you. When we know more."  
B-"Thanks officer for letting me know. I will be home day or night call me anytime when you know something."  
Officer-"I will maam. But I want you to remain clam. Your husband wouldn't want anything to happen to you our your child."  
B-"You know I'm pregnant?"  
Officer-"Yes maam he told everyone when you told him. He is very happy about it. Talks about you all the time." Brooke smiled .  
B-"Thanks officer."  
Officer-"You are welcome maam." And they both hung up the phone.

When Brooke hung up the phone. She sank to the floor. And started hysterically crying. Lucas, Peyton, and Jake ran out of the room. When they heard Brooke's loud sobs. Peyton went to sit right next to her.  
P-"Brooke what it is?"  
B-"Nathan." She said through sobs.  
P-"What about Nathan?"  
B-"That was his commanding officer on the phone. He called to tell me that Nathan is missing."  
L-"What do you mean missing Brooke?"  
B-"He said that Nathan went out on a mission. His troop came back but he didn't. They don't know if he is alive, dead or wounded. He said as of right now he is MIA. What am I going to do guys. If anything happens to him."

Peyton saw the frighten look in Brooke's eyes. And she wrapped her arms around him.  
P-"Brooke don't think like that. Nathan will be ok. You know Nathan he is the strongest person. If anyone can get threw anything it's Nathan."  
B-"I hope you are right Peyton. Because I know I would be lost without him." Nobody said anything after that. They were all still lost in thought. Praying that Nathan makes it home alive.

Meanwhile in Salem. Shawn and Belle are in Belle's loft talking.  
Shawn is encouraging Belle to write to Philip. Telling that is was over between them. And that she wanted a divorce so she could be with Shawn. Belle is in the middle or writing to Philip. Trying to write what she feels. She is broken up inside having to have to tell Philip. That it was over between them. But she knew she had to do it. Because she was still in love with Shawn. She froze right before she was going to send it.  
B-"Shawn I can't do this. This is not how Philip should hear this."  
S-"Belle it's going to be hard no matter how you tell him."  
B-"But sending him a email. It so wrong and unfeeling. I can't to this to him. I have to do it in person."  
S-"Belle that could be a long time from now. Do you really want to wait that long. So we can be together."  
B-"No."  
S-"Then you have to tell him."  
B-"This is going to break his heart." Belle was about to send it when the phone rang.

Belle got up from the computer and answered the phone.  
B-"Hello?"  
C.O.-" Is the Belle Keriakis?"  
B-"Yes this is she who is this?"  
C.O.-"This is your husband's commanding officer. I have some bad news about your husband."  
B-"Oh no. What happened."  
C.O.-"He went out on a mission today. And he hasn't checked in yet. I'm afraid he in Missing in action."  
B-"Is he alright?"  
C.O.-"We don't known maam. But as soon as we hear something you will be the first to know."  
B-"Please whatever you do just find my husband."  
C.O.-"We will do everything in our power to find him. You have our word on that."  
B-"Officer can you tell me if the mission he signed up for was dangerous?"  
C.O-" I won't lie to yo Mrs. Keriakis. But yes it was. And we all begged him not to do it. But he was bound and determined to do it. He wanted to do it because he wanted to get home to you. And I must say your husband is quite the hero wanting to step up for something like that. But I should let you go. but I will be in touch. Once I know more. I am sorry to have to inform you like this. But we thought you should know."  
B-"Thanks for leting me know. But please find Philip." with that they both hung up the phone.

Once Belle was off the phone he immediately let out a scream broke down in tears. She sobbed so loud that Rex, Mimi, and Jan all heard her from across the hall. And went to see what was the matter. When they walked in they all saw Shawn trying to clam a hysterical Belle down.  
M-"What happened?"  
S-"I don't know Belle just got off the phone with someone and she wont tell me. Belle honey tell me what happened?"  
B-"Don't call me that. I'm not your honey." She said real angrily.  
S-"Just tell me what happened?"  
B-"It's Philip?" She sobbed even more.  
R-"What about Philip Belle?"  
B-"That was Philip's commanding officer on the phone. He said the Philip signed up for a dangerous mission. Just so he could come home early for me. But something went wrong. When Philip left yesterday morning with his troop he was with them. But something went wrong. His troop made it back to camp. But he is not with him. His commanding officer said he is MIA."  
S-"Belle that doesn't mean anything has happened to him. He maybe just hasn't checked in yet." Shawn trying to put an arm around her to comfort her. But Bell shrugged it away.  
B-"Don't touch me." Shawn backed away.  
S-"I just want to help."  
B-"Help you helped enough Shawn." Belle turned her back on everyone and went to the mantel of the fireplace. And took their wedding picture off of it to look at. She ran a finger over Philip's face. She turned back to everyone. She looked right at Shawn then at the computer.  
B-"I can't send this now. Right now I have to concentrate on my husband. Making sure he makes it home safe. Now if you will all please leave I would like to be alone." Belle turned around and walked up the stairs. Not saying anything to anybody. She walked into her bedroom. And saw a t-shirt of Philip's on the floor. She picked it up and smelled the after-shave that was on it. She quickly pulled it over her head. And she felt safe like Philip was there holding her. And the tears started flowing. She climbed onto her bed. And she sobbed even more. Eventually her sobbed died down and she feel asleep in exhaustion.

End of chapter 2

Next Chapter  
Nathan and Philip find out alot more about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Summary  
It's been 2 weeks since both Nathan and Philip were taken hostage. Both missed their wives. And both were glad they weren't alone. In the past 2 weeks They learned they had alot in common. Both didn't have the best relationship with their fathers. But have great relationships with their mothers. Both were good athletes in school. Both were popular in high school. Both had their own fair share of women troubles. Both have decided fathers.

A/N Philip doesn't know that is father is still alive.

Nathan told Philip what happened to his father. It turned out that Jules was the one that started the fire to Dan's office. That resulted in Dan's death. Which she is now in jail for. They both talked about their relationship with their siblings. They both had completely confusing family situations. And they both found the love of their lives. In their wives. They have built a friendship with the other. In the little time that they have known each other. It was like they have known each other for a long time.

Setting War Zone  
Both Nathan and Philip both were looking ragged. And had bruises all over them. Both were tired, hungry and exhausted. They weren't sleeping a whole lot either. Both were trying to figure out a way to get out of their. But it was no use. But they weren't giving up. Nothing was going to stop them from getting back to their wives. Both were finally sleeping dreaming of their wives.

Nathan's dream.  
Nathan walked off the plane and was searching for his friends and family. He found them waiting for him with signs. But he searched for the only pair of eyes he wanted to see. And those were Brooke's. Brooke stepped out from behind Peyton and Jake. They smiled at each other. And it was the first time that he saw a small baby in her arms. That couldn't be more than a couple weeks old. Brooke walked closer to Nathan. Brooke handed the baby to Peyton. And to Nathan's surprise Brooke threw her arms around Nathan. And launched herself into his arms. Nathan wrapped his arms around her immediately. Brooke started crying tears of joy. Nathan's soon followed with tears of his own. Both of them forgetting anyone else was there. Nathan pulled back from Brooke. And wiped the tears from her eyes. And cupped her face in his hands.  
N-"God I have missed this face. Your beautiful smile. God I have missed you."  
B-"I've missed you too. Please don't leave me again."  
N-"Never again will I leave you honey. I love you so much Brooke."  
B-"I love you too Nathan." Before either of them had known it. Their lips had met. In the first kiss they has since he left. Everyone else looked on as they watched husband and wife being reunited. They didn't want to interrupt them. But soon a loud wait came out. Peyton tried to calm in infant down. Brooke pulled herself away from Nathan. When she heard her child cry. Nathan let go of Brooke. When he heard a cry. Brooke turned to Peyton who handed the child back to Brooke.

Nathan stood in shock of seeing a baby in Brooke's arms. Brooke smiled up at Nathan. Putting a hand to his cheek. Nathan smiled back at her. And then at the baby in Brooke's arms. Brooke gently handed the baby over to Nathan.  
B-"Nathan I would like you to meet our son Nathan Daniel Scott Jr. And little Nate this is your daddy." Little Nathan slowly opened his eyes. And looked up at Nathan. Already feeling safe is his father's arms. Nathan stood stiff. He was in a amazement when he looked at his son.  
N-"I don't know what to say."  
B-"You don't have to say anything. I have told him every day since he was born. How much his daddy loves him. And how much of a hero his daddy is. A hero to us all Nathan. He loves you already."

Nathan wrapped an arm around Brooke. And pulled her closer to him. Brooke wrapped her arm around his waist. Nathan looked down at his son.  
N-"Hey little guy. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born. I really tried to get back home before you were born. But there wasn't a day that went by. That I didn't think of you. You and your mom. Are the two people that kept me going. But I promise from this day forward. I'm going to be a father you can be proud of. A father you can look up to. And I promise I will love you for the rest of my life." Nathan looked over at Brooke. And leaned down to kiss her. Nathan pulled back and smiled. Then looked at his son.  
N-"Nate you and your beautiful mother are my life. And I'm going to love you both till the day I die. That I promise you both." Brooke leaned up to up him. And pulled back to look into his eyes.  
B-"Nathan both your son and I love you. That is why you need to come back to us."  
N-"Brooke what are you talking about. I'm right here."  
B-"Please Nathan I'm begging you. Please come back to me and our child." The next thing Nathan knew. Brooke and his son were gone. Nathan started to panic trying to look for his loved ones. But they were all gone. Nathan woke up in a panic. He woke straight up in his cot.  
N-"Brooke?" Looking around the small room.

Philip who heard Nathan stirring. Looked over at him. Philip got up and slowly walked over to him.  
P-"Nathan it's alright man." Nathan finally focused on his surroundings.  
P-"You ok man?"  
N-"No I'm not. I miss my wife so much."  
P-"Yeah I know I miss mine too."  
N-"Philip we need to get home."  
P-"I agree with you. But first I want you to calm down. Want to tell me what you were dreaming about."

Nathan sat up all the way. And ran a hand over his face.  
N-"I was dreaming that I came home. And everyone was waiting for me. I couldn't have cared less of the other people who were there to see me. There was only one person I wanted to see. And that was my wife. Then after searching for her. Our eyes met. then she ran into my arms. I hugged her like I never wanted to let her go. Then after hugging and kissing out of nowhere. I heard this loud cry. Brooke pulled away right away. When she heard it. Then walked over to Peyton and took this small baby into her arms. I stood in amazement. Then she was standing right in front of me. I looked down at the baby. Then she handed the baby over to me. She said I would like you to meet your son. And little Nate meet your daddy. Man when she said those words. Words can't describe the way it felt in that moment. But in that moment all I wanted to do. Was love and protect him and Brooke. The next thing I knew. Brooke was telling me. That she needed me to come back. For her and our son. Then they were both gone. In a blink of an eye. It was a scary thing."  
P-"I can imagine that. But at the same time. I can't imagine what you must be going threw. Worried about your wife. Not to mention a child."

Nathan started pacing.  
N-"Why did this have to happen to us?"  
P-"I don't know. But I know I would be going crazy. Being locked up here all by myself."  
N-"I hear you on that one. But it's been how ever long it's been. And there isn't anyone looking for us."  
P-"Nathan don't think like that. I'm sure our commanding officers. Have notified our wives by now. And I'm sure the marines are looking for us. Not to mention my father-in-law and the ISA are looking for us."  
N-"ISA?"  
P-"I never told you my father-in-law use to be a ISA agent."  
N-"No you didn't."  
P-"He hasn't been one for a long time. But I know he will be looking for us."  
N-"They will be looking for you. Not me."  
P-"Nate don't think like that."  
N-"Well they can't be too soon enough for me. I intend to get home. And nothing is going to stop me. I have a child that needs me. And I plan to watch my son or daughter grow up."

Before Philip could answer. Two guards came in and walked over to them. And cuffing them both and pushing them out the door.  
P-"What is going on?"  
Guard-"We decided we are going to be nice. And let you say goodbye to your loved ones. Before we kill you."  
N-"How very nice of you." Saying sarcastically. The guard next to Nathan hit him in the gut. Nathan doubled over in pain. Holding onto his stomach.  
G-"I would watch how you talk to us." With that the guards pushed them out the door.

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter

How is Brooke and Belle handling things with their husbands missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter3

Setting Tree Hill

Meanwhile In Tree Hill. Brooke has been an emotional wreck. Since she found out Nathan was missing. She was totally shut-down. And withdrawn from everyone. If it weren't for her son that she was carrying. Nathan's son. She would want to give up on life. Deb and the others have been very worried about her. They all come and check on her. They try to keep her positive. Telling her Nathan is alive. And coming home to her and their son. Lucas is looking after her the best as he could. Trying to be there for her. He knows that is what Nathan would want to him to do. And he was going to do it for his brother.

Setting Brooke and Nathan's house.  
Lucas, Peyton and Jake are in the living room. Watching the news. Just in case there was something new about Nathan. Brooke is in her room. And had shut out everyone. All she wants is her husband. She knows the others are only trying to help. But they can't possibly know what she us going threw. It was bad enough that Nathan was over there. And now that he is missing. She feels like her whole world has collapsed down around her. There are some days she doesn't think she will survive. But she knows Nathan is alive. She would know if something was wrong with him. Or he was gone from this world. But she knew he was in some kind of pain. And sad she can't do anything to help him.

Brooke turned onto her back and rested a hand on her growing stomach. Then she felt a sharp pain stabbing threw her. She sat up quickly and held onto her stomach.  
B-"Ouch." She tried to clam down. But the pain was getting worse. She slowly eased into a sitting position. With her legs over the side of the bed.  
B-"Ok baby you have to stay in there for mommy. You are the only thing that is getting me threw this. So please I'm begging you. Stay inside of mommy for another couple of months. Then you can come out. But not now." Brooke felt the pain again. She slowly got up and walked to the door. And slowly made her way to the living room.

In the living room Peyton, Jake and Lucas are sitting there. When Peyton saw Brooke. And she smiled at her.  
P-"Hey I was just coming to check on you." But one look from Brooke and Peyton knew something was wrong.  
P-"What's wrong?"  
B-"Something is wrong."  
P-"What's wrong?"  
B-"I don't know." But she doubled over in more pain. All three of them rushed over to her.  
B-"I think something is wrong with the baby."

Peyton quickly composed herself. And went into in-charge mode.  
P-"Brooke look at me." When Peyton and Brooke made eye contact.  
P-"Everything is going to be fine. Just try and remain calm. We'll get you to the hospital." Peyton turned to Jake.  
P-"Jake you get the car. Lucas you bring Brooke to the car. While you two do that. I'm going to call Brooke's doctor. And she can meet us at the hospital."

Both men were shocked at how Peyton was taking charge like that. Peyton looked at the guys just staring at her.  
P-"What you are two doing just standing there. Let's go chop chop people." After the shock wore off. Jake went to the door and ran to get the car. Lucas walked over to Brooke. And swept Brooke into his arms. Brooke immediately started to struggle.  
B-"Lucas put me down. I can walk just fine."  
L-"Well enlighten me a little ok. Don't fight me on this." Brooke looked at him so sacred.  
B-"Lucas I can't lose this baby. God forbid I lose Nathan. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to this child."  
L-"Brooke listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to this child. My nephew is just like his father. A fighter if nothing else. They are both going to be ok."  
B-"I hope you are right."  
L-"Come on let's go." With that Lucas walked out the door with Brooke. With Peyton right behind them.

An hour has passed since they brought Brooke to the hospital. Both Jake and Lucas were pacing back and forth. Anxiously waiting to hear news on Brooke. Finally Peyton came out. Lucas and Jake walked over to her.  
L-"So how are Brooke and the baby?'  
P-"They are both good. Brooke is still shaken up. But the doctor said as long as she avoids stress. Everything will be fine."  
J-"That doesn't sound promising. Considering Nathan is still missing."  
L-"Well we are going to have to help her. She is already on edge as it is."  
P-"The doctor want to keep her here overnight. Just for observation. She will be able to go home tomorrow. If no more complications arise. They are putting her in a private room. She wanted me to came get you guys."  
J-"Peyton how is she handling all of this. It's got to be to much for her."  
P-"Something good has to happen for her. She is barely hanging on. She has pushed everybody away."  
L-"We can't let her. I know my brother. And I know he wouldn't her going threw this alone."  
P-"Come on guys let's go see her." Peyton turned around and walked towards the hallway where she came from. With Lucas and Jake right behind her.

In Brooke's room.  
Brooke is sitting up in bed. With a fetal monitor attached to her. She felt at peace. Listening to her son's heart-beat. And is was a strong heart-beat at that. She was relieved she hadn't lost him. If she had she didn't know what she would have done. Brooke rested her left hand on her stomach. Looking down at her wedding ring and band. She fiddled with them. A tear fell from her eye. When she remembered the day Nathan put these rings on her finger. Their wedding day.

Flashback to Nathan and Brooke's wedding day.  
It was a beautiful spring day. Nathan is standing up at the alter with Lucas waiting for Brooke. Witnessing their wedding was Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Deb, Keith, Karen, Andy and Tim. Finally the wedding march started. Peyton walked down the small aisle. Then Brooke appeared at the end of the aisle with Jake. When Nathan caught sight of her. A breath caught in his throat. They both smiled at each other. Lucas leaned forward to whisper.  
L-"You can breath now." Nathan let out the breath that he was holding.  
N-"God she is beautiful."

Nathan focused on Brooke. Who was making her way towards him. When she was finally standing in front of him. Jake put Brooke's hand into Nathan's Then he shook hands with Nathan and kissed Brooke on the cheek. And then went to sit next to Tim. Nathan and Brooke turned to the priest.  
P-"We are gathered here today. To join Brooke Marie Davis and Nathan Daniel Scott. In holy matrimony. Marriage isn't something that should be taken into lightly. If anyone should show just case why these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony. Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything.

The priest turned his attention back to them.  
P-"Nathan and Brooke turn and face each other. Joining your hands together." Nathan and Brooke turned to face each other. Joining their hands together.  
P-"Nathan do you take this woman to be your wife. To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health. Keeping only unto her. Until death do you part?"  
N-"I do." He said with so much love in his eyes. The priest turned to Brooke.  
P-"And do you Brooke take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health. Keeping only unto him. Till death to you part?"  
B-"I do." She said with the same amount of love in her eyes.

The priest turned to Peyton and Lucas.  
P-"Do we have the rings?'  
L&P-"Yes." Then handed them to the priest. Who blessed the rings. Then turned to Nathan.  
P-"Nathan take and place these rings on Brooke's finger. And repeat after me. Brooke take and wear these rings. And a sign of my love and devotion to you. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. With these rings I thee wed." Nathan took the rings. And gently placing the rings on her finger.  
N-"Brooke take and wear these rings. As a sign of my love and devotion to you. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. With these rings I thee wed." He said getting a little emotional.

The preist turned to Brooke.  
P-"Brooke take and place this ring on Nathan's finger. And repeat after me. Nathan take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and devotion to you. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed." Brooke smiled up at Nathan. And place the ring on Nathan's finger.  
B-"Nathan take and wear this ring. As a sign of my love and devotion to you. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. With this ring I thee wed."

The priest smiled.  
P-"What God has joined together. Let no man put us under. By the power invested in me. By the state of North Carolina. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may kiss your bride. Nathan smiled down at Brooke. And whispered I love you into her ear. Before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart. They turned and faced everyone.  
P-"Ladies and gentlemen proud to intorduce to you all. Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Everyone started clapping. As the married couple made it back down the aisle.

Brooke was pulled back into reality. When there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Peyton, Jake, Lucas. Deb and Karen walk in. Deb walked over to Brooke's side.  
D-"How are you feeling sweetie?"  
B-"Still scared. But I'm doing fine. Just listening to my son's heart-beat."  
D-"Sounds strong."  
B-"Yeah."  
D-"Is there anything I can get you?"  
B-"Nathan?"  
D-"I would get him for you if I could."  
B-"Deb I miss him to much. I don't think I can do on without him."  
D-"Don't talk like that. You have friends and family. That love and care about you. And you also have your son. My son's son."  
B-"Yeah I do." She said with a smile. And the two women in Nathan's life embraced each other.

End of chapter4

Next Chapter Nathan Tape to Brooke


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Setting Brooke's hospital room.

When everyone saw Nathan on T.V. everyone froze. They didn't know who the person was next to him. But they both looked like they have been beaten repeatedly.  
B-"Oh my god poor Nathan." She was shock at seeing her husband like that.  
N-"I know this isn't what I wanted my last goodbye to me."  
B-"NO."  
N-"But know this I am still going to try and fight to get home. Or I will die trying. There are people in my life I don't want to leave. But if I must it will be because of what I am. A Marine and I'm not sorry I enlisted. First I want to say to my mom. I know we had our ups and downs over the years. But I know you were only trying to do right by me. You are the best mother anyone could ask for. You never judged me. And you didn't push me into anything or bully me like dad did with basketball. Or want me to be anyone but me. To my uncle Keith I know we haven't had much of a relationship while I was growing up. But you really have been there for me ever since dad died. You showed me the way a father is suppose to be. And I will never forget that. To all my friends in Tree Hill. You all have been great to get to know all of these years. Peyton and Jake you both have been really there for me. Even when I was acting like a jackass. But I can see the love you have for each other. And that you two have overcome many obstacles to be with each other. Don't lose sight of that. And to my brother Lucas. I know we haven't had the best of relationship growing up either. But I'm glad you are my brother. And we got the bond that we do have now. Because there is something I need you to do for me. If I don't make it home. I need you to do me a big favor."  
L-"What?" He said wishing they were face to face.

Nathan smiled.  
N-"I'm getting to that. If you just hold on. You don't have alot of patients do you big brother." Both brothers laughed.  
N-"I need you to do 2 things for me. And you are the only one I can trust with what I am about to tell you. And that is. First one is I need you to look after Brooke for me. Make sure she is taking care of herself. Just be there for her. I know your Guys's relationship is better than what it use to be. And number 2 I want you to be apart of my child's life while he or she growing up. They are going to need a male role model in their life. And I know you are person to do it if anything happens to me. Promise me Lucas." Looking straight at the camera.

Lucas was stunned at what he just heard. He could see that Brooke was falling apart again. So he went over to her bed and sat on it. Brooke fell back on him.  
L-"I promise Nathan."  
N-"Thank you. I knew you would. Just make sure to tell my child that his or her daddy. Loved him or her with all of his heart. Please don't let them forget who their daddy is. Just be there for them. And to my wife Brooke Scott. How can I even describe how much I love you. You are everything good in my life. My life wasn't complete until I opened my heart to you. You are my whole world. And I'm glad to be married to the most beautiful, kind, sweetest person in the whole world. You complete me on every level. We are so much a like it's not even funny. But those are all the things I love about you. Just know that I'm always going to be a part of your life. But I'm not done giving up on hope. Or on us. That I will be coming home to you. But if that doesn't happen. I want you to go on with your life. Find somebody that will love you the way you deserve to be loved. You are also giving me another reason to live. Our child. I can't describe the way I feel right now. Knowing you are carrying our son or daughter."  
B-"Our son." She said softly.

Nathan smiled at the camera.  
N-"I have to go now soon baby. So my friend Philip here can have a turn to say something to his friends and family. But just know you and our child are everything to me. And I'm not giving up without a fight. But that is what you love about me. But if the worst happens and I don't make. Just make sure to tell our child. How much their daddy loves them. And I was proud to be their father. Because they came from you. You take care of yourself. Just know miracles do happen. And if they do. I will be right by your side. The day you give birth to our child. I promise you that. I have to go now but just know I love you so much. I would still be empty without you. I love you Brooke Scott."

And then he was gone. And it switched over to Philip.  
B-"Nathan no don't go. I love you too." She said sobbing into Lucas's chest.  
L-"Brooke you have to have faith that he will get home to you and little Nate. As long as you believe that. It will happen."  
B-"He looks just so tired. And warn out."  
L-"He is a tough guy Brooke. You both will get threw this."

Peyton and the rest came closer to the bed.  
Deb-"How about me say a little prayer."  
Karen-"That a great idea." They all joined hands.  
L-"God please bring Nathan home to us safe and sound. Let him know that his friends and family love him and want him to come home safe. And God bless Philip and his family. Our prayers are with them. As are prayers are with Nathan and Philip. And please bless this child that Brooke is carrying. Amen."  
All-"Amen." They all looked back at the tv.

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter takes place in Salem.

Philip sends is message to Belle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Setting Salem

Meanwhile in Salem. Rex, Mimi, Shawn and Belle. Are in Belle's apartment. They have been listening to what Nathan was saying. About his wife. And how heart-wrenching it was to hear. Him say how much he loved and adored his wife. And to learn she was expecting their child.  
B-"God that poor family." Belle's heart went out to Nathan's family. And watched as Philip sent his message to his family.

Then the camera went over to Philip.  
P-"Oh my god." She couldn't believe this was all happening.  
P-"You listen to me mom. Do not let this destroy you. You understand me. If I die. It will be in-service of my country. And there is nothing I believe in more."  
Rex-"No." He said strongly.  
M-"Oh my god poor Philip."  
P-"The love of my wife."  
B-"Oh my god. NO." She sank to the couch. With Shawn at her side. All of them watching this.  
P-"Belle my wife, my love. How am I suppose to say goodbye to you. How am I suppose to even describe how much you mean to me. Or how happy you've made me. You have brought so much joy into my life. Even though the time we had was way to short. I thank god for the memories we do have. Because it's gotten me threw some really though times since I've been here. But these are the memories I will take with me to my grave. Memories of the most beautiful. kind and selfless person I've ever known. I have to go now sweetie. You take care of yourself. Just know even though I'm not with you. I've never left you. And I will always be with you in your heart. Watching over you loving you and protecting you. For the rest of your life. Goodbye Belle."

Belle sobbed even more.  
Announcer-"It is not known where P.F.C. Keriaks and P.F.C. Scott. Are being held. Or what group is holding them. Likewise it's not known if the hostages are still alive. Or if they have been executed."

Shawn quicly turned off the Tv. Belle broke down even more. Shawn pulled her into his arms.  
B-"No don't." She said pulling away from him. And getting off the couch.  
B-"I have to stay strong for Philip. He is going to depend on our love to get us threw this. Nobody is trained for this kind of mission. He is a prisoner of war. And if somebody doesn't do something. He is going to be executed."

Shawn turned Belle back towards him.  
S-"The Marines are going to do. Everything in their power to rescue him."  
B-"Shawn it's not just Philip. It's Nathan too. God his poor wife." Running a hand threw her hair.  
S-"The government and the military. Can not release all their information. They don't want to tip the enemy. They will find them. And I'm sure your father has contacted the I.S.A. And I'm sure they already launched another corporate rescue."  
Belle turned around furious.  
B-"That is not good enough. He's been capture. And I want him found right this minute." Rex walked over to Belle.  
R-"My brother is ok. You just have to have faith he will get out of this." Rex and Belle embraced each other.

Shawn was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to help her. So he pulled her back into his arms. But she pulled back abruptly from him.  
B-"Don't touch me."  
S-"I want to help you."  
B-"I don't want or need your help. All I want is my husband. And even you can't help with that." She walked away from Shawn.

At the very same moment both Belle and Brooke sat staring at their T.Vs. Where both of their husbands were just on. Both praying that their husbands were still alive. Saying a pray for the other one. They both could sympathize with the other. Hoping both of their husbands make it back home safe.  
End of chapter 6

Next chapter  
The Scott family and the Keriakis family meet each other. For the first time in Salem.  
Brooke, Deb, Lucas, Peyton and Jake go to Salem.  
Belle and Brooke bound instantly with each other.

A/N Next chapter will be all that. But Nathan and Philip will be back after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary  
A week has passed since Nathan and Philip sent their messages to their wives. Brooke finally got to go home. After spending a couple days in the hospital. But she still walks around in a daze. Lost without her husband. But is taking better care of herself. It's still taking it's toll on her. And Lucas is taking what Nathan said seriously. He was making sure Brooke took care of herself. Keith and John have been communicating back and forth over the past week. And they decided that Deb, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake would go to Salem. That way the two families could be together. While they look for Nathan and Philip. They would leave the next day. Belle has pushed Shawn away even more. Still feeling guilty that this was all her fault.

Chapter#7  
Setting John's plane.  
Brooke, Deb, Peyton, Lucas and Jake are on John's private jet. Going to meet Philip's family. They were all scared to make the trip. But they thougt it was for the best. Brooke is staring out the window thinking about Nathan. When Lucas sat beside her.  
L-"Thinking about Nathan?"  
B-"Yeah I just hope and prey he is alright. Lucas I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. That he is really hurt and in pain. And there is nothing I can do to help him."  
L-"Brooke we are going to do everything we can to find him. And I know my brother. He is not a quitter. He will do whatever he can. To come back to you and his son."  
B-"Lucas Nathan is my world. I don't want to think about him not being in my life. He is my other half."  
L-"Brooke you are Nathan's world too. Anybody can see it. Just by looking at you two. We all saw it a long time ago. You were the only one that didn't put up with his shit. After Haley left him."  
B-"He helped me alot to."  
L-"You two make each other to be better people. You and he are alot of like."  
Before Brooke could reply the captain came over the P.A.  
C-"We will be landing in Salem in 15 minutes. Please get into seats if you are not in them and buckle up."

Inside the airport John is waiting for Nathan's family. He would do whatever it took to find Philip and Nathan. He looked up and sat the Scott family. And he walked over to them. The group was scared.  
Jo-"Hi I'm John Black. It's Philip's father-in-law." Lucas stepped up and shook his hand.  
L-"Nice to meet you John. I'm Lucas Scott, Nathan's half-brother." Then he pointed to Deb.  
L-"This is Deb Scott Nathan's mother. Friends Jake Jelgelski and Peyton Sawyer." Then he turned to Brooke. And brought her forward.  
L-"And this is Brooke Scott, Nathan's wife." Brooke causiously shook his hand.  
Jo-"You aren't alone in this. My daughter Belle known exactly what you are going threw."  
B-"How is she doing?"  
Jo-"Some days are better than others."  
B-"I know I feel that way too."  
Jo-"And congratulations on your baby."  
B-"Thanks this little guy is the only thing keeping me sane right now."  
Jo-"Well everybody else is waiting for us."  
Deb-"Ok let's get out stuff."

Pub  
20 minutes later at the Brady Pub. Everybody else is waiting for Nathan's family to come. Shawn, Belle, Mimi, and Rex are standing by the bar. When Kate walked over to them.  
K-"Belle your father just called. And they are in their way right now."  
B-"Thanks Kate."

A couple more minutes have passed when John walked threw to door with a bunch of people. They didn't know. John cleared his throat. Then everybody turned to him.  
Jo-"I know this isn't the best way for everyone to meet. But I promise all of you. We will bring the boys home. No matter what. So why don't we introduce ourselves to each other." John turned to Belle.  
Be-"I'm Belle Keriakis. I'm Philip's wife." Belle turned to Kate.  
K-"I'm Kate Roberts Brady. I'm Philip's mother." Kate turned to Lucas.  
L-"I'm Lucas Roberts. I'm Philip's half-brother." Lucas turned to Rex.  
R-"I'm Rex Brady. I'm Philip's half-brother." Rex turned to Brady.  
Br-"I'm Brady Black. Philip is my uncle/brother-in-law." Brady turned to Mimi."  
M-"I'm Mimi Lockheart." Philip is one of my oldest friends." Mimi turned to Shawn.  
S-"I'm Shawn Brady. Philip is my uncle/best friend." Shawn turned to Bo.  
Bo-"I'm Bo Brady. I'm also Philip's half-brother." Bo turned to Hope.  
H-"I'm Hope Brady. Bo's wife and Shawn's mother." Hope turned to Billie.  
Bi-"I'm Billie Reed. I'm Philip's half-sister." Then it was back to John.

John turned to the other family. John turned to Deb.  
Deb-"I'm Deb Scott. I'm Nathan's mother." With tears in her eyes. Who turned to Jake.  
Ja-"I'm Jake Jelgelski I'm one of Nathan's friends." Jake turned to Peyton.  
P-"I'm Peyton Sawyer. I'm also one of Nathan's friends. And Brooke Scott is my best friends." Peyton turned to Lucas.  
L-"I'm Lucas Scott. I'm Nathan's half-brother." Lucas turned to Brooke. Who just stood there staring into space. Lucas turned to her and poked her.  
L-"Are you ok?"  
B-"I'm fine. I'm Brooke Scott. I'm Nathan's wife." Then she brought a hand down to her stomach.  
B-"And this is little Nathan. Nathan's and my son. I decided to name him after the most. Wonderful, caring, sweetest, passionate man I've ever know. After his father. Nathan is everything to me. And I can't bare the thought of going threw this life without him." Brooke broke down once again. Lucas put his arm around her.  
L-"Brooke it's ok."  
B-"No it's not Lucas. None of us should be here. Why did this have to happen. Nathan doesn't deserve this. And neither does Philip. Nathan should be at home with me and our son." Brooke turned around and walked back out the door.  
D,L,P,J-"Brooke!." But she kept on going..

End of Chapter 7

Next chapter Everyone is worried where Brooke ran off to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Setting the Pub

Deb turned to the others.  
D-"You have to excuse Brooke. She hasn't been herself since she heard about Nathan. She also had a scare with her pregnancy. She and Nathan are so in love with each other. I don't know how she will handle it. If Nathan doesn't come home."  
Jo-"Deb he will come home."  
D-"John I hope you are right." Kate walked over to Deb.  
K-"I'm sorry that we had to meet like this. But if your son is like mine. They will come home to us."  
D-"Thanks Kate. My son is a fighter. He will fight to get back to his wife and son." Kate and Deb embraced.

Lucas walked over to Deb.  
L-"Deb I'm worried about Brooke. She is out there is a strange place by herself." Belle and the other stepped up to them.  
Be-"We will go look for her."  
L-"That would be nice. But you must know. Brooke is stubborn. And right now she is guarded. But maybe you Belle can get threw to her. I say we split up in pairs."  
Be-"Ok You, Peyton, Jake and Rex. You guys take uptown. Mimi, Brady, Shawn and myself will take down town."  
Jo-"The rest of us will join you. More coverage that way. If anyone finds her. Contact myself or Lucas."  
L-"Ok that sounds like a plan. But if you guys find her. Before one of us does. Tread carefully please. Anything these days can set her off." And they all walked off to find Brooke..

End of Chapter 8

Next Chapter

Brooke is on the docks thinking about Nathan.

Belle, Shawn, and Brooke officially meet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Setting with Shawn and Belle

An hour has passed by. And there was nothing but silence between Shawn and Belle. Shawn decided to speak up.  
S-"Belle we have to talk sometime."  
B-"Not now Shawn. Don't you understand."  
S-"Yes I do."  
B-"No you don't. My husband is missing. I don't know if he is alive or dead. And now Brooke has gone off. Shawn I took one look at her. When she was talking about her husband. She is a woman who is in love with her husband. The father of her child. I put wives in shame. I married a guy I didn't really love. But Brooke did."  
S-"Belle you aren't her."  
B-"I know. She didn't marry someone she didn't truly love. I did." Both Belle and Shawn stopped when the found Brooke standing on the docks. With her hands protectively on her stomach crying. They slowly walked up behind her.

Brook didn't hear Shawn or Belle behind her. They didn't want to scare her. They heard her talking. Then she laughed. When she felt little Nate kick for the first time.  
B-"Hey little guy. Yeah I know you are still there. But it was nice to feel you kick. I just wish your daddy could be here. To feel you kick. I know all these people are just trying to help. Along with grandma uncle Lucas and uncle Jake and aunt Peyton. But they can't begin to know what I'm feeling right now. I miss your daddy so much. I miss his arms around me at night. I miss his laugh. He could always make me laugh. When he wasn't pissing my off that is. But I love him with everything in me. He is the love of my life. But I know he is alive I can feel it."

Brooke looked down at the water then up.  
B-"God I know I don't to this very often. But I really need your help. Please I'm pleading with you. Bring Nathan back to me and our son. He is everything to us, He is everything to me. So please bring him home. I need him so much." Brooke paused before speaking again.  
B-"Nathan wherever you are. Please come back to me. Take care of yourself and most of all I love you. But you already know that. You know everything about me. And love me in-spite of it. You showed me of the meaning of the word family. You are our son are my family. And all I need. Please, please come home." Brooke's legs finally gave out from under her. And collapsed to the ground. Then she brought her legs up and sobbed.  
B-"Nathan." She sobbed over and over.

Belle and Shawn saw Brooke drop to the ground. And rushed over to her. Belle cautiously put a hand to Brooke's shoulder. Brooke immediately froze. But thinking it was Nathan.  
B-"Nathan?" She looked up to see a blonde girl and a dark hair guy.  
Br-"Who are you?"  
Be-"Brooke it's ok we are here to help."  
Br-"Who are you?" Saying a little more scared. And put a protective hand on her stomach.  
Be-"I'm Belle Keriakis and that is Shawn Brady. We saw each other to the Pub."  
Br-"Everything is such a blur. Wait did you say Keriakis. In relation to Philip?"  
Be-"Yes he is my husband."

Brooke wiped her face. And slowly stood up. Both Shawn and Belle helped her sit on the bench.  
Br-"I'm sorry for all of this. I'm Brooke Scott. Nathan's wife. She held out her hand to Shawn.  
Br-"And you are?"  
S-"Shawn Brady. Philip is one of my friends." They shook hands. Brooke turned to Belle.  
Br-"Brooke Scott nice to meet you."  
Be-"Belle Keriakis. It's nice to meet you too." And they both shook hands.  
Br-"How are you holding up?"  
Be-"Been better, How are you?"  
Br-"Some days are better than others. But this baby growing inside of me. Is the only thing that keeps me focused."  
Be-"So it's a boy?"  
Br-"Yeah I found out the day before. I got the news about Nathan. He doesn't know it's a boy."  
Be-"From the way he spoke about the baby. He was happy about it."  
Br-"He was thrilled when I told him. He is going to be a good father."  
Be-"Look it's getting late why don't you come back to my place."  
Br-"I couldn't. I barely know you."  
Be-"I insist. Shawn why don't you call my dad and then Lucas. And tell them we found her. And she will be at my place."  
Br-"Ok."  
Be-"Come on Brooke you shouldn't be out here." Belle helped her up and the two walked to the car."

End of Chapter 9

Next Chapter

Brooke and Belle Talk


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Setting Belle's loft  
10 minutes later Belle and Brooke arrived at Belle's loft. Belle opened the door to let Brooke in. Brooke slowly walked in and looked around.  
Br-"This is a nice place you got here."  
Be-"Thanks it's home. Do you want any tea or anything?"  
Br-"Belle don't go threw all the trouble ok."  
Be-"Brooke it's no trouble at all."  
Br-"Tea sounds fine to me. Maybe it will calm me down at bit." While Belle was putting water in a pot and putting it on the stove. Brooke looked around the apartment. She saw the picture of Belle and Philip on the mantel. She could tell they were happy.  
Br-"When did you guys get married?"  
Be-"January he left the day after we got married."  
Br-"Oh my god that must have been terrible."  
Be-"It was. How long have you been married." Brooke smiled.  
Br-"9 months now. We got married in June right after high school was over."  
Be-"How long have you known Nathan?"  
Br-"Pretty much since I was 5. We grew up together."  
Be-"So you were friends."  
Br-"Not all the time we weren't. While growing up we didn't talk much. We weren't always on friendly terms. When we got to high school. I only tolerated him because he was dating my friend Peyton. He was a jerk back then. Couldn't stand him. But now I can't picture my life without him."  
Be-"What changed?"  
Br-"That's a long story. And getting into it is long and boring." Belle walked over to Brooke and handed her the tea.  
Be-"Come on sit down you should be resting." And they both walked over to the couch to sit down.

Belle turned to Brooke.  
Be-" I would like to hear that story."  
Br-"I would like to know more about you."  
Be-"In due time." Brooke smiled.  
Br-"Anyone tell you you are pushy but in a good way."  
Be-"Yes Philip has told me that on occasion."  
Br-"From the video I could tell he really loves you." Belle swallowed hard.  
Be-"I love him too. But enough about me. I want to know about you."  
Br-"There is nothing special about me."  
Be-"That is where you are wrong.."  
Br-"Well let's see I grew up in Tree Hill North Carolina. Lived there all my life. It's a small town. But it's home. Don't have much of a relationship with my parents. They bascilly ignored me all my life."  
Be-"I'm sorry to hear that."  
Br-"It's ok Belle. I'm happier now then I ever have been."  
Br-"Anyway I was a cheerleader in high school. And popular. But I always felt alone. Even though I was popular. The only person I was close to at all was Peyton. My best friend. She and I always had each others backs. And she has been a rock for me these last couple of weeks. My love life isn't much. I've had relationships with guys that didn't mean much to me. Besides sex. There have only been two guys I've been in love with. One was Lucas Nathan's half brother. Lucas and I went out for about half a year. But that didn't last because he was cheating on me with Peyton."  
Be-"Your best friend Peyton?"  
Br-"Yes but we all resolved that along time ago. And we are all friends now. I realize now that Lucas and I are two totally different people."  
Be-"So when did you and Nathan become an item?"

Brooke smiled.  
Br-"You could say Nathan and I were friends. Not good friends or anything. But we knew each other. The beginning of our sophomore year. We were seeing other people. I was dating Lucas. And Nathan was first dating Peyton. But they broke up. That was coming for a long time. They were fighting all the time. Then Nathan went to dating Lucas's best friend Haley. He started dating her to get back at Lucas. Lucas and Nathan weren't always close. You could say they couldn't stand each other. So Nathan thought the best way to get to Lucas was threw Haley. But that changed after awhile. He fell for Haley and she him. Haley was the shy quite type. But she brought out a side in Nathan no one had ever seen before. He also married Haley at 17." Belle was confused.  
Be-"This is unreal Nathan was married before you?"  
Br-"Yes he was. And I was also friends with her at one point. He thought he was in love with her. And he was on his own so he could do what he wanted. But Haley left him for someone else. She broke his heart. And he wasn't the same after that. Everyone tried to help Nathan but he wouldn't let them. He became the same asshole that he was in the beinging of the year. I was the only one that kept my distance from him. But one night Jake, Lucas and Peyton asked me if I would try to talk to him. Since I was the only one that hadn't tried yet or failed at yet. I didn't want to but in the end I said I would try. But I said if you all tried and failed what makes you all think I'm going to succeed. So anyway I went over to his house that expecting the worst. So I went there unannounced. When he opened the door I could tell he was pissed. But I didn't let that get to me. I pushed right past him into his house. And it was a pigsty. Beer cans everywhere. Pizza boxes with pizza still in them. His clothes were all over. At first he argued with me. Told me to get lost and that he was fine. Then I told him to grow up and be a man. After that night we became friends. Best friends I should say. I was the only one that wouldn't put up with his shit. When he was being an ass I would tell him. But there was one night our relationship became even more. I wasn't afraid to stand up to him like others were. And maybe that was our relationship. But one day he pissed me off so much. I got right in his face. And Nathan who is much taller than me I didn't let that get to me. I marched right up to him. We called each other every name in the book. But he said something to me that pissed me off so much. Before I even knew what I was doing I raised my hand and I slapped him. I could tell after it happened he would have liked to have slapped me back. But he didn't.Belle I have never been so angry with someone in all my life than I was with him that day. But after that something changed between us. Something I never saw coming and neither did he." Brooke smiled remembering that day as well."  
Be-"He kissed you didn't he come on don't keep me is suspense here."

Both Brooke and Belle laughed.  
Br-"Then next thing I knew what was happening. He grabbed me by the shoulders. Then it just happend he kissed me. I tensed up right away. Because it was such a shock to me. But soon I started responding back to the kiss. But after a few seconds. Mind blowing seconds that is I pulled back. But I looked at him and pissed as I was at him I found him very attractive. But I push him away from me. And asked him what the hell he was doing. He said kissing you. Then I said I know that dumb-ass. But explain to me why you kissed me. He said because he felt like it. I said you can't go around kissing girls just because you felt like it. He said watch me. Then he grabbed me again and kissed me. I struggled at first but all that did was him pulling me closer to him. But finally I wrapped my arms around him. And I gave into that first kiss as much as he did. We ended up sleeping together on the same night as our first kiss. But Nathan and I were so much alike that was how we were. We act in the moment and think later. But after that our relationship grew. I grew to love him. But was afraid to tell him thinking he didn't feel the same way about me. But when he finally said I love you to each other. It was a relief. We were dating for all of our Junior and Senior year. When at our Senior prom Nathan asked me to marry him. In front of the whole school. I said yes right away. We married right after graduation in June. Then after we were married Nathan enlisted with me Marines. I wasn't to happy about that. But he was so passionate about it. But I supported him. Then one day the life as I knew it was changing. Nathan had orders to go over seas. I tried to be brave about it Belle. But I was scared. Going to say good-bye at the air-base was horrible. I didn't want to let him go. He could tell how scared I was. So he pulled me into his arms. He told me he loved me and he always will and nothing was going to change that. It took Lucas and Jake just to hold me back while he was leaving. I would have jumped onto that plane with him. After he left I missed Nathan so much I didn't think I would make it. But after we was gone a week I found out I was pregnant. Belle when I found out I was pregnant. It was a feeling I've never felt before. Knowing a miracle was growing inside me. I felt so much love. Knowing I was carrying the man that I love child. Meant everything to me. After about 3 weeks I finally got to talk to him. I told him I was pregnant. I could tell he was scared but after that he said he was excited and could wait to came back home to me and our child. But now I don't even now when or if he is coming home now." Brooke broke down once again.

Belle scooted close to her. And wrapped her arms around her.  
Be-"Brooke you must not think like that. My dad, the ISA, and the Marines will do everything they can to find Nathan and Philip."  
Br-"Belle I'm scared what if I never see him again. It's just to much."  
Be-"Brooke I know you are scared I am too." Brooke pulled back. And wiped her tears.  
Br-"I'm sorry Belle here I am going on and on about me. I wasn't thinking that you are going threw the same thing."  
Be-"It's ok Brooke."  
Br-"No it's not. You must be going threw hell right now." Belle feeling guilty about the whole situation. If Brooke only knew what she did.  
Br-"You heard about how I met and fell in love with Nathan. I would like to hear yours."  
Be-"Oh I don't know."  
Br-"Please I would like to hear another love story."

Belle got off the couch. And went over to the mantel. Looked at their wedding picture. And smiled and turned back to Brooke.  
Be-"I've known Philip all of my life. Since we were little kids. We were friends all of our whole lives practically. Philip and I didn't get involved with each other until last year. Before that he was in basic training. But at that time we were both seeing other people.Philip was dating Chloe Lane for a long time. But that didn't last that long. Because Chloe fell in love with my brother Brady. But she died last year in a car accident in Europe. After Philip came back from basic training. I was still involved with Shawn. But we were having problems and we broke up before Philip came back. No one even knew he was in town. I signed up for a dating show. Don't asked me why. But I wanted to make Shawn jealous. But before the showed aired. Shawn and I got back together. And because I was still under contract with the show. I couldn't get out of it. Not knowing who the guys was the 2 girls and I. In the end the guys chose me. On the date that was going to air. Who the mystery guy was. I couldn't believe who it was. It was none other then Philip himself. Everyone was so shock. We grilled him of course. Of not telling us he was back in town. But it was good that he was back home. And not over seas. I was just happy he was home safe and alive. After that Philip and I reconnected as friends again. But it didn't become more. Because I was still with Shawn. And I loved Shawn. But alot of stuff went on last summer. And then Shawn broke up with me. Shawn left town. Didn't even say good-bye to me. He didn't call or write I didn't hear from him all summer. I was crushed when Shawn left. But who was there for me when I thought my life was over. Who held me while I cried. Told me Shawn was a jerk. Not worthy of thinking about. That would be Philip. He didn't expect more from me. He didn't push me. And that is what I needed. Philip and I grew closer. Then out of the blue Philip told me had feelings for me. I was not expecting that. I was shocked at first. Because I wasn't ready for a relationship. Since I was still in love with Shawn. But once I finally knew Shawn wasn't coming back. I moved on with Philip. But then once again things changed. Shawn came back to town. A changed person. But at that time Philip and I were more closer. I was starting to love him. I was so conflicted on what to do. Philip told me one day he would step aside if I wanted to be with Shawn. And that I had to choose who I wanted to be with. Either him or Shawn. But once Shawn found out Philip and I were together. Things changed, Shawn said some horrible things to me. That I knew he wasn't the same Shawn he use to be. So I made my choice I chose to be with Philip. Even thought I still loved Shawn. Things with Philip and I happened so fast. Philip asked me to marry him in November. And I said yes right away. But things changed when Philip got a call telling him he was being called for active duty. That scared me more that anything. Him being over there. So we moved up our wedding date. We got married on New Years Eve. It was the perfect day. But I was having second thought about marrying Philip."

Brooke looked at Belle.  
Br-"I'm sorry to interrupt Belle. But I can't help but wondering. If you still love Shawn why did you marry Philip?"  
Be-"Brooke I do love Philip. I really do. Didn't you have any doubts on our wedding day?"  
Br-"If what i will say will upset you I won't. But I didn't have any doubts then or do I have doubts now. I may be young. But I know what real love is now. And that is with my husband. I won't ever regret marrying Nathan."  
Be-"And I don't regret marrying Philip either. But at the time everything was happening so fast. But my wedding day was suppose to be a happy time. But it turned out be a complete disaster. Just as we finished the ceremony Shawn ruined in my crashing his motorcycle into the church window. He was trying to stop me from marrying Philip. That is when I lost all the love I thought I had for Shawn. He didn't care about anyone in that church. Any one of us could have been killed. At the hospital when I woke up. I wanted to see Shawn. I asked him why he would do this to me. That he could have killed me. He asked me if he was too late. And were Philip and I already married. and I said yes we were. After I told him that he freaked out. But that didn't stop Shawn from ruining our wedding night. After the hospital Philip and I came home. To find our friends and family surprising us with a small wedding reception. After everyone left it was just me and Philip. about to enjoy our night when Shawn wanted to talk to me. So I snuck out telling Philip i was going to take a bath. But really I was going to see Shawn. Don't ask me why I went. I thought by talking to him. I might see the Shawn I use to know. After that all hell broke lose. Philip and Shawn were fighting. Shawn asked me to choose between him or Philip. And I told him I chose Philip. The one who was there for me when he wasn't. Philip and I haven't even had a honeymoon. The day after we were married he had to leave. I left to go get him something. But when I came back he was gone. He didn't even say good bye. But i tracked him down at the air-base. I asked him why he didn't wait for me. He said it was to hard to say good-bye. But he was leaving so I had to say good-bye. He kissed me and told me he loved me. I told him i loved him too. The last time I talk to him was before he went out on a mission. He said he was taking an assignment. That would get him back home to me quicker, Now I feel guilty that he could be dead. And it's because of me."

Brooke pulled Belle into a hug.  
Br-"Belle I don't know your whole situation with Philip. Or with Shawn. But I can tell you. Just from watching that message he sent you. There is no doubt in my mind that man loves you. He took that mission so he could get home to him wife. To you Belle.."  
Be-"Brooke I don't deserve your kindness. If you only knew what was going on while Philip has been away. You would be ashamed of me."  
Br-"Why would I be ashamed of you?"  
Be-"Because before I got word that Philip was missing. I was writing him an e-mail. Telling him I wanted a divorce so I could be with Shawn,. While my husband is fighting for our country. And wanted to come home to me. I wanted to break his heart. By telling him I wanted to be with Shawn. Now I feel so torn I don't know what to do."  
Br-"Belle you con't control your heart. Your heart is telling you what you want.. Yes you were wrong to marry to some you didn't truly love."  
Be-"But I do love Philip more than I thought I could."  
Br-"I'm not going to tell you what to do. But if you love Philip then you should stay where you are. But if you love Shawn then you should be with him."  
Be-"You make it sound so simple. "  
Br-"I want to ask you something. When you found out Philip was missing. How did you feel?"  
Be-"I was so numb a complete mess. My husband was missing and there wasn't anything I could do. And all I wanted was to feel his arms around me. And for him to tell me everything was going to be ok. And he would come back to me."  
Br-"Belle that feeling is trying to tell you something. If I did't get that feeling with Nathan. I wouldn't be with him right now. It's that feeling I had when I was with him. That I knew that is where I belong."  
Be-"Brooke I know that feeling you are talking about. I just been so confused for so long. Being pulled in all different kinds of directions. But where I need and where I belong is with my husband. And you showed me that. I'm just grateful you don't think I'm scum."  
Br-"Belle I haven't known you that long. Even I know you wouldn't have married Philip. If somewhere deep inside you didn't truly love him 100."  
Be-"Never thought about it like that."  
Br-"Belle you and I are going threw the same thing. We both have someone we love missing. But if I know Nathan and I do. He won't give up without a fight. He promised me he would be home for the birth of his child. He won't break that promise not without dying in the process."  
Be-"How do you know they aren't dead yet?"  
Br-"I would know if Nathan were dead. I would feel it. I can feel that he is hurt, tired.and in pain. But he isn't dead."  
Be-"You are lucky you have that. connection with him. I don't have that with Philip."  
Br-"Belle Philip isn't going to give up on you either. My Nathan won't let it happen. Even from that tape it looks like they are already good friends. Nathan won't let him give up on you or himself."  
Be-"I hope you are right Brooke. But it's late and you should be resting."  
Br-"I'm fine. And so is the baby. I thought at one point I was going to lose him. But we are both fine now."  
Be-"How about we talk so more then. I'll put on some more tea. and we can talk some more." And that is what they both did. They talked until the wee morning hours. And they both found out they have more in common in just their husbands.

End of Chapter10

Next Chapter  
A rescue mission has been planed. But does it work.  
Nathan and Philip are still alive.  
Belle and Brooke grow more closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Background info.  
It's been over 2 more weeks since Nathan and Philip were taken hostage. A whole month since they've been captive. Both have been growing tired and fatigue. But they are both hanging in there. For their wives sakes. Brooke and Belle have become close friends in the past weeks. They found out they had much more in common then their husbands. Lucas and the others are trying to come up with a way to rescue them. But haven't come up with anything yet.

Setting  
War Zone.  
Both Nathan and Philip are still being held against their will. They have both tried to escape. But it hasn't worked out. Every time they have tried they have gotten caught. Both of them have taken quite a beating because of that. But are hanging on. Philip is sitting on his cot while Nathan in pacing back and forth.  
P-"Nate man you are tearing a hole in the floor with all that pacing."  
N-"I can't help it Phil. I can't take much more of this. I have to get out of here."  
P-"We will man. We just have to wait a little longer.  
N-"Let us out of here." He yelled pounding on the door.Nathan pack back and forth. Finally he gave up and sat down on his cot.  
N-"I'm worried about Brooke Philip. None of this is any good for her. I just hope she is taking care of herself.

That is when Nathan heard Brooke's voice telling him not to give up. That she is waiting for him. Nathan shut his eyes and tried to get it back. But whatever it is it put his mind at ease. That she was alright.  
P-"Nate you ok man?" Nathan was broke out of his trance. And looked at Philip.  
N-"I'm sorry did you say something Phil?"  
P-"I asked if you were alright."  
N-"Yeah i think Brooke just litterly popped into my head. I know it sounds crazy. But it was like she was reading my thoughts. As i was having them." Nathan looked at Philip. Philip has a confused look on his face.  
N-"I know it sounds crazy. But I heard her voice. Just as clearly if she was here in person."  
P-"I don't think you are crazy. It's good you have that connection with your wife.What did she say to calm you down."  
N-"She said she loves me. And not to give up. And that she is waiting for me to come home."  
P-"Nathan if that helps hold onto that."  
N-'Yeah but we still need to get out of here."  
P-"I know."

Just then the doors flew open and two armed guards came into the room. They grabbed both of them.  
N-"What now." The guard didn't say anything. Just punched him in the gut. Nathan doubled over in pain.  
P-"Nate don't give into them. They just want to tear us down. But they can't."  
G1-"Shut up time to go."  
P-"For what?"  
G2-"For your execution. You get one last good-bye. To your loved ones." With that the guards blindfolded them. And tied their hands behind their backs..

End of Chapter 11

Next chapter

Belle's apartment.

Brooke and Belle get word that Nathan and Philip are found. And Alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Setting in Salem  
Meanwhile in Salem. Brooke is laying in bed. Trying to sleep but couldn't. She just layed there. Resting her hands on her stomach.  
B-"I hope your daddy is alright kiddo." Just then he kicked. Brooke smiled.  
B-"Thank you for that reassurance mommy needed that."

Brooke was taken out of her thoughts when she heard arguing coming for downstairs. She quickly got out of bed. And went over to the stairs. But stopped before going down them. She saw Belle and Shawn arguing.  
B-"Shawn not now."  
S-"Yes now Belle. We have to talk about this."  
B-"There is nothing more to talk about Shawn."  
S-"Yes there is. Us."  
B-"Shawn there is no us. I love Philip and there is nothing you can say that will change how I feel."  
S-"I know you love him. But not in the same way you love me" B-"Shawn I don't love you. It's taken my husband being held hostage. To make me realize how I feel."  
S-"It's guilt now love you are feeling." He yelled.

Belle turned away from him.  
S-"Belle we are not done."  
B-"Shawn keep your voice down. Brooke is upstairs sleeping. And I don't want to wake her. She has been threw hell. These past couple of weeks. She is 6 months pregnant. And her husband is being held hostage. People ready to kill him if he makes a wrong move. She is completely devastated by all of this. I envy her and you know why."  
S-"Why Belle." He said bitterly.  
B-"Because she has a connection with Nathan that most people don't have. She told me the whole story of how they knew each other. To when they fell in love. She talked about their wedding day. And about the day he left. She has a connection with Nathan. She would know if he was dead. She said she could feel if he wasn't alive. But she tells me he is hurt and tired. I wish I had that with Philip. I don't know if he is even alive."

Belle turned away from Shawn again.  
S-"Belle we are still now done talking. Where does this leave us?"  
B-"Shawn for the last time. There will be no us. We are threw. I am married to Philip and I'm going to stay that way." Shawn grabbed her arm.  
B-"Shawn let go. You are hurting me."  
S-"No. I will not lose you Belle."  
B-"You already lost me Shawn." Shawn pulled Belle to him and kissed her. But Belle pushed him away.  
B-"No Shawn. Now I want you to leave."  
S-"I am not leaving."  
B-"I"m going to ask you again to leave."  
S-"No."

From the stairs Brooke could see Belle was becoming scared. When Brooke heard Belle tell Shawn to leave. She had to do something.  
Br-"Shawn I believe Belle has told you to leave." Both Shawn and Belle turned around.  
S&B-"Brooke." Brooke walked the rest of the way down the stairs and over to Belle.  
Br-"Belle are you ok?" Be-"I'm fine. I'm sorry if we woke you up."  
Br-"Don't be. I was already awake. This little one has been kicking up a storm." She said laying a hand on her stomach. Brooke turned to Shawn.  
Br-"Shawn why don't you leave her alone. She has enough to deal with. Without you hassling her."  
S-"Why don't you stay out of this. This doesn't concern you."  
Br-"I'm making it my business. Belle is my friend." S-"You've only known her for a couple of weeks. So back off. I've heard about your reputation in high school. Slept with anyone who would sleep with you. I bet you don't even love your husband. You are just after his money." He said with venom.

Brooke was growing furious with Shawn. Before she knew what she was doing. Her hand flew up and slapped him hard in the face. Shawn was taken aback my the slap. But at that very moment. John, Kate, Lucas, Rex, Mimi, Brady, Bo, Deb, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake walked into the apartment. To see Brooke slap Shawn across the face.

Lucas took one look at Brooke and could tell. Shawn had said something to upset her. Lucas walked over to her. And stepped in between Brooke and Shawn.  
L-"Brooke are you ok." Brooke looked at Lucas with hate in her eyes.  
L-"Brooke what is wrong."  
Br-"What is wrong Lucas is that Shawn here is an S.O.B. He has the nerve to tell me that I don't love my husband. And I'm only with him because of money." Brooke stepped away from Lucas.

And looked right back at Shawn. And stood in his face.  
Br-"Shawn I will only say this once to you. So you listen good. You don't know me. So don't bother trying. But I will enlighten you on something. I love my husband with every fiber of my being. He is everything to me and our son. I married the love of my life. I was devastated when I learned he was missing. And still am. You don't know me or Nathan. Nathan is kind, generous, caring loving man I have ever met. He loves me the same way I love him. I feel like there is apart of me missing. That only Nathan can fill. I won't give up on him. I know he is alive. He is just waiting for us to find him. So don't give me your BS. Cause I won't hear it. I love my husband. And everyone that knows me knows that. They can tell you I've become a different person since I really started noticing him. Nathan is twice the man you ever hope of begin. He wouldn't resort manhandling a woman. Just to get her attention. And as for Belle I think she finally sees what you are. And doesn't like it. And yes Belle has told me all about her past with you. But that is just what it is. You are her past. And her future is with her husband. And that is Philip. So just leave her alone and her marriage"

John stepped up JO-"Ok everyone let's all calm down. We are all under stress. And it's not helping fighting with each other." Be-"Dad why are you all here?"  
J-"I got some news."  
Be-"What?"  
J-"We have a lead."  
Be-"You've found them?"  
J-"It's possible. My contact in the C.I.A. have a lead of where they have been'  
Be-"Oh my god they are coming home?" John smiled  
J-"If these lead is good. With any luck the boys will be home by tomorrow afternoon."  
Be-"Really daddy. Philip is coming home." John hugged her.  
J-"Yes baby he is coming home."

Brooke was so in shock she didn't respond. Lucas turned to her.  
L-"Brooke you alright?"  
Br-"Luke did I hear right. Is Nathan really coming home?"  
L-"If John says he is. He will be back with you and little Nathan."  
B-"Nathan is coming home."  
L-"Yes he is." Lucas pulled her into his arms. And pulled her into a hug. Jake and Peyton joined into the hug.  
B-"You hear that Peyton. Nathan is coming home."  
P-"Yes he is. And he is coming home to you."  
B-"Oh my god. I must look awful. Nathan can't see me like this."  
J-"Brooke he isn't going to care what you look like." He said with a laugh.  
B-"Oh Shut-up Jake." They all laughed

Belle looked on as Brooke and her friends laughed over the news about Nathan. And couldn't help but envy their connection with each other. Brooke looked over at Belle. She smiled at her. And walked over to her.  
Br-"Belle I don't know what I would have done these past couple of weeks. without you I don't think I could have handled this. I know my friends were there for me. But they wouldn't have understood what I've been going threw. I'm just happy everything turned out great for everyone."  
Be-"Brooke I'm glad i could help. And you don't have to thank me. You've helped me as much as I've helped you."

Before anyone said anything John's phone rang. Everyone turned scilent. belle grabbed Brooke's hand.  
J-"John Black here." John listen for a couple of minutes.  
J-"That is great thanks for letting me know." John hung up the phone.  
J-"Belle turn on the T.V." Belle walked over to the T.V.News-anchor-"This just in. We have just gotten word that within a couples of minutes the armed forces and the government have gotten a lead on. Where P.F.C Philip Keriaks and P.F.C. Nathan Scott are rumored to being held. It was 6 weeks ago that both P.F.C Keriaks and P.F.C Scott were taken hostage. But there is word they are still alive. That should give their families some peace. Both Keriaks and Scott have left behind their wives. A Belle Keriaks for Salem. And a Brooke Scott from Tree Hill North Carolina. Nathan's wife Brooke Scott. If expecting their first child. . Within the next few months. I have just learned that armed forces have surrounded the compound. We have a reporter their on the scene. We are going to there live"

Everyone watched at soldiers burst into the compound. Brooke and Belle held onto each other. Nervously everyone watched as soldiers busted into room to room. The rooms they entered came up empty. They went into one last room. And that is where they were blindfolded, tied up and gagged. With weapons drawn at all times. They went and untied them and pulled their blindfolds and gags out of their mouths.

Brooke looked at Nathan on the T.V. The man she saw on T.V. wasn't the husband she remembered. The man had bruises all over him. Anger built up inside of her. She never felt this much hate before in her entire life.  
Br-"Oh god Nathan. What did they do to you." She turned to Luke. Luke wrapped an arm around her.  
Br-"Luke look what they did to him. How could they do such a thing."  
L-"I don't know Brooke."

Brooke looked at the screen seeing both Philip and Nathan on screen. As soon as Nathan got his barrings into place. He began to fight to get free.  
P-"Nathan calm down."  
N-"I won't stop until I'm free." Nathan continued to struggle with the solders.  
S-"Calm down soldier Scott. We are here to rescue you."  
N-"I don't believe you. Why do you people keep torturing us."  
S-"We aren't here to do that. We are with the C.I.A."  
P-"The C.I.A."  
S-"Yes John Black and everyone else has been searching for you two."  
N-"This is not a joke. We can go home."  
S-"Yes by tomorrow night you both will be back with your families." Nathan collapsed from shock. Philip caught him.  
N-"This is a dream right. I'm going to wake up and I'm still going to be in this living hell."  
S-"It's not a dream son. You are going home." Nathan turned to Philip.  
N-"Is this all true or am a hullacting again?"  
P-"We are going home buddy."  
S-"Did you guys wanted to say something to the people that are watching this."

Nathan turned to Philip.  
N-"You first." Philip patted his shoulder.  
P"I really don't know what to say. I'm still in shock. I can't believe this is real. The last couple of weeks have been hell. But I'm glad to be going home." The camera moved in closer to Philip.  
P-"Belle honey I wanted to say I love you. And when I get home. I'm going to take you on a honeymoon. We are going on our honeymoon the one we missed out on. So you think about where you want to go. I love you Belle. It's been hell. But just thinking of you. Has gotten me threw this tought time. Along with Nathan here who has been good company. I think I would have gone insane here without him. But I'm coming home to you is what has kept me going. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. With any hope I will be back with you by tomorrow. I'm going to let Nathan talk here. Because he seems like he needs it more. And if I know you well enough. You have helped Brooke with this whole ordeal. I'm proud of you baby. So until we meet again. Just know I love you with all of my heart and soul. See you soon babe." Belle stood motionless with tears running down her face. With her hand on the tv.  
B-"I love you too honey." Brooke smiled at Belle.  
Be-"He really loves me."  
Br-"Yes he does."

The camera went back to Nathan.  
S-"What about you son." Nathan swallowed hard.  
N-"I can't believe this. I just can't wait to get out of here. I want to see my friends and family. And make love to my wife for about a week straight." The blush that came on Brooke's face.  
B-"Nathan." Everyone else laughed.  
N-"I just have one more thing to say." He turned to to camera.  
N-"Brooke I love you. You know that. You and our child has gotten me through all of this. When I wanted to just give up. A voice popped into my head. telling me now to give up. You want to know who's voice it was. It was you angel. You are my angel and I love you so much. But you know that. And I can't wait to see you. I've bet you've changed alot since I saw you. I can't wait to see what you look like pregnant with my child. And tell him or her that their daddy is coming home." Brooke dropped a hand onto her stomach.  
Br-"You hear that baby daddy is coming home." The baby kicked at her response.  
N-"I'm going to go now but I'm coming home babe. I love you."  
Br-"Ditto babe." Brooke turned to everyone.  
Br-"They are coming home. Finally they are coming home.

John stepped up.  
J-"This is a cause for a celebration." But before anything happened. A blast from the Tv had them turning back to the TV. Then before anyone knew what was happening. There was an explosion on tv. And everything went black. There was no movement from anyone. The only thing anyone heard where the screams Belle and Brooke."  
Be-"PHILIP!" She screamed.  
Br-"NATHAN!" She screamed. And both fell to their knees. Repeating their husband's names over and over. Brooke went hysterical.  
Br-"No please no. Nathan no please." Lucas went to her and wrap his arms around her, But she would have none of that.  
Br-"No don't touch me." She looked back at the tv. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. And tried to connect with Nathan.  
Br-"Nathan baby give me a sign. To let me know you are ok. Please baby I need you. Give me something or anything.

After a few seconds the heard grunting and moaning coming from the tv. They turned back.  
P-"Nathan talk to me buddy. You still with me."  
N-"Yeah I'm still here." There was a sigh of relief from everyone.  
P-"You hurt?"  
N-"Nothing that hasn't been hurting before.What about you?"  
P-"I'm fine." They both stood up slowly. that is when Nathan notice there was still a camera on.  
N-"Oh shit is that camera still on?"  
P-"I don't know I would have guessed it would have been discontinues when that explosion hit." Nathan walked over to the camera.  
N-"Oh shit it's still rolling. Oh god I hope Brooke didn't see all this." That was when Nathan heard Brooke call to him. She sounded cared and hysterical. Telling him to let her know he was ok.  
N-"I heard you baby." He spoke to the camera.  
N-"It's ok baby. It's ok I'm still here. I need you to calm down. I haven't left you yet. And I never plan on leave you again. Oh and tell Belle Philip is ok too. Now I really need to go. See you babe."

Then the screen went black.  
J-"I'm going to call my contacts and see where we are at." He walked over to the girls.  
J-"Girls you husbands are coming home." He hugged them both.  
Br-"John i don't know how to repay you. For all you have done to find Nathan. Most people wouldn't have done that."  
J-"Brooke I was happy to help." John walked away to make a few more phone calls.

Brooke and Belle turned to each other.  
Br-"Both of our husbands are coming home."  
Be-"Yes I'm so glad everything turned out the way they have."  
Br-"What about you and Shawn?"  
Be-"There is no me and Shawn. I love Philip more than I could have possibly thought. But I do. I have made my choice and I choose my husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to be the mother of his children."  
Br-"Yeah I felt the same way. That they only mother I wanted to be if the mother of Nathan's children."  
Be-"I still feel so much guilt about this."  
Br-"Belle just follow your heart. Go with what it tells you."

Brooke yawned.  
L-"Brooke you look exhausted. Why don't you got and get some sleep."  
Br-"But I'm not tired."  
P-"Brooke yes you are. You need to relax. Nathan is safe and he is coming home."  
Br-"Alright you don't all have to gang up on me. I'm going. But if you guys hear anything about Nathan I want to know."  
Be-"You will be the first one to know.&" Brooke turned to everyone.  
Br-"I want to thank you all for your generous help. I can't thank you enough. Some of you have known be for years. And some I have just met. But I feel very close to you all." With that Brooke walked back upstairs. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. And went to sleep with a smile on her face. One she hadn't had in weeks.  
End of chapter 12

Next chapter Nathan and Philip and reunited with their familes and thier wives.

A/N I hope you liked it. I went in another direction that I wanted to. But I hope you liked I'll get another chapter out soon. Please reply and tell me what you think.  
Kari


End file.
